Michael Hogan
Michael Hogan est un acteur canadien, né à Kirkland Lake dans l'Ontario, le 13 mars 19491. Il interprète le rôle de David Eckland dans la deuxième saison de "12 Monkeys". Filmographie *1978 : High-Ballin' : Reggie *1980 : Klondike Fever : Will Ryan *1981 : Le monstre des profondeurs (The Intruder Within) (TV) : Chili *1981 : Gas : Guido Vespucci *1982 : Les rats attaquent (Deadly Eyes) : Cop in Subway *1983 : Candy the Stripper (vidéo) : Larry *1983 : Vanderberg (série télévisée) : Hank Vanderberg *1984 : Le Vagabond (The Littlest Hobo) (série télévisée) : Lucky *1984 : He's Fired, She's Hired (TV) : Freddie's Ad Man *1985 : The Suicide Murders (TV) : Bill Ward *1985 : The Peanut Butter Solution : Billy *1986 : Perdus en mer ! (Lost!) : Bob *1986 : Kay O'Brien (série télévisée) : Sean McCandliss *1986 : Adderly (série télévisée) : Shankill *1986 : The Little Vampire (série télévisée) : Robert Bohnsack *1988 : Cowboys Don't Cry *1988 : Palais Royale : Sergeant Leonard *1988 : La Cinquième Dimension (The Twilight Zone) (série télévisée) : Sheriff Roy *1989 : E.N.G. (série télévisée) : Crothers *1990 : Mom P.I. (série télévisée) : Vic Stevens *1990 : Stella : Billy *1990 : War of the Worlds (série télévisée) : Nash *1990 : Force de frappe (Counterstrike) (série télévisée) : Father Milady *1990 : Les derniers jours de bonheur (The Last Best Year) (TV) : Billy Haller *1991 : Solitaire : Al *1991 : Diplomatic Immunity : Jack Budyansky *1991 : Clearcut : Bud Rickets *1991 : Street Legal (série télévisée) : Brent Elliot *1992 : The Visit : Bristol *1992 : Le Feu sur la glace (The Cutting Edge) : Doctor *1992 : Beyond Reality (série télévisée) : Jebidiah Smith *1992 : Les Ailes du destin (I'll Fly Away) (série télévisée) : Eddie *1992 : Hearts Afire (série télévisée) : Tom Dybala Jr. *1993 : Gross Misconduct (TV) : Taxi driver *1993 : Lifeline to Victory (TV) : Chief Engineer *1993 : Les Contes d'Avonlea (Road to Avonlea) (série télévisée) : M.. Dunn *1993 : I Love a Man in Uniform : Detective Itch *1993 : Matrix (série télévisée) : Dr. Martin Sands *1994 : Kung Fu, la légende continue (Kung Fu: The Legend Continues) (série télévisée) : Duncan *1994 : Road to Saddle River : Louis *1995 : Soul Survivor : Donald *1996 : For Those Who Hunt the Wounded Down (TV) : Alvin *1996 : The Boys Next Door (en) (TV) : Dr. Racine *1996 : Jalousie maternelle (A Kidnapping in the Family) (TV) *1996 : Jake and the Kid (série télévisée) : Gate *1997 : Nights Below Station Street : Joe Walsh *1997 : Millennium (série télévisée) : Captain Bigelow *1997 : Two (série télévisée) : Officer Pierce *1997 : Dead Man's Gun (TV) : Flagg (segment My Brother's Keeper) *1997 : End of Summer (TV) : The General *1997 : La Maison bleue (Ellen Foster) (TV) *1997 : Au-delà du réel : l'aventure continue (The Outer Limits) (série télévisée) : Dr. Lawrence Sinclair (Épisode 3.04 : Le dernier repas). *1998 : Nothing Sacred (TV) *1998 : La loi du colt (Dead Man's Gun) (série télévisée) : Sheriff Haynes *1998 : Un tandem de choc (Due South) (série télévisée) : George *1999 : Shadow Lake (TV) *1999 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (Cold Squad) (série télévisée) : Det. Tony Logozzo *1999 : First Wave (série télévisée) : M.. Bennett *2000 : Invasion planète Terre (Earth: Final Conflict) (série télévisée) : Detective *2000 : Marine Life : Humphrey *2000 : Meurtres en famille (Scorn) (TV) : Ralph *2001 : Gasline : Kenny *2001 : UC: Undercover (série télévisée) : Sergeant Drake *2002 : The Investigation (TV) : Ray *2002 : The Eleventh Hour (série télévisée) : Milt *2002 : Mysterious Ways : Les Chemins de l'étrange (série télévisée) : Andy Anderson *2002 : Monk - (série télévisée) - Saison 1, épisodes 1 et 2 (pour la France épisode 1) (Monk reprend l'enquête (Mr. Monk and the Candidate ) ) : Warren St. Claire *2002 : Shadow Realm (TV) : Larry *2002 : Les Nuits de l'étrange (Night Visions) (série télévisée) : Larry *2002 : Andromeda (série télévisée) : Crescent *2003 : Abus de confiance (Betrayed) (TV) : Doug Bryce *2003 : Battlestar Galactica (TV) : Colonel Saul Tigh *2004 : Blue Murder (série télévisée) : Colin Gladden *2005 : A Simple Curve : Jim *2006 : The L Word (série télévisée, 4 épisodes) : Irwin Fairbanks *2006 : Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance (série télévisée) : Colonel Saul Tigh *2007 : Robot Chicken (série télévisée) : Col. Saul Tigh *2007 : Battlestar Galactica: Razor (TV) : Colonel Saul Tigh *2008 : Late Show with David Letterman (émission TV) : Saul Tigh *2008 : Le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta (The Day the Earth Stood Still) : General *2008 : Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy (série télévisée) : Colonel Saul Tigh *2009 : Battlestar Galactica (série télévisée) : Colonel Saul Tigh *2009 : Battlestar Galactica: The Plan (TV) : Colonel Saul Tigh *2009 : Little New York (Staten Island) : Bill *2009 : Numb3rs : Ray Till/D.B. Cooper *2009 : Warehouse 13 (TV) : M. Warren Bering, le père de l'Agent Myka Bering *2010 : Smallville (TV) : Deathstroke / Général Slade Wilson *2010 : Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (TV) : William Tanner *2010 : Intime conviction (Confined) (TV) : Fritz Wolfram *2011 : Le Chaperon rouge (Red Riding Hood) : Le préfet *2011 : Snowmageddon : Fred Baker *2011 : Terreur dans l'Arctique (Ice road terror) (TV) : Terry Lowman *2011 - 2012 : Supernatural : Sheriff Osborne (Saison 7, Episode 6 : Copies conformes (Slash Fiction)) *2012-2017 : Teen Wolf (Série TV) : Gerard Argent *2013 : Un tueur au visage d'ange (Romeo Killer: The Chris Porco Story) (TV) : Terry Kindlon *2013 : Mentalist : Sean Barlows *2013 : Falling Skies : Général Donovan *2013 : Les Mystères de Haven : Lincoln *2014 : Une dangereuse élève (Honor Student) (TV) : Shériff Stanton *2014 : Le médaillon de Noël (Norma Bailey) *2015 : Fargo : Otto Gerhardt *2016 : 12 Monkeys : Dr. Vance Eckland *2016 : The Man in the High Castle : Hagan *2017 : Zoo : Henry Garrison *2017 : "You Me Her" : Hal Seaver (père d’Emma Trakarsky) *2018 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Sabrina : grand-père Kinkle *2018 : Esprits criminels Benjamin David Merva Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé